1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for cleaning an article such as of metal or glass which requires very precise finishing, without damaging the article, by removing particles, such as cuttings, shavings, turnings, abrasive grains, and dust, attached to the surface of the article during the manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the surface of an article such as of metal or glass is finished stepwise using fixed abrasive grains or free abrasives grains to a high precision or polish. In such a process, cuttings from the article being abraded, abrasive grains, or dust in the atmosphere are retained or attached on the surface of the article. It is necessary to remove them at each step by means of a cleaning method.
Conventionally, such an article has been cleaned by scrubbing the surface by a rotating brush roll made of a synthetic fiber, such as a nylon 12 monofilament, formed on the peripheral surface of an elongated stick-like core, while continuously feeding a cleaning liquid such as water, water containing a detergent, or an organic solvent. However, the synthetic monofilament fiber used for such a type of brush roll has poor hydrophilic nature and high rigidity. Thus, the article is often damaged by the cut ends of the fibers of the rotating brush roll, decreasing the yield of the products. Further, it is difficult to scrub the whole surface of the article uniformly by means of a brush roll. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory cleaning effect.